Beach Surprise
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Rangiku, with help from Momo, has her captain rent the entire beach just for her and she shares it with Orihime and Yoruichi who suggest taking Ichigo and Kukaku with them for some fun. Sequel to Christmas Surprise. AU.


How's it going Guys? Here is my lemon sequel to the other Bleach lemons sequel _Christmas Surprise_, which itself was a sequel to _Valentines Day Gifts_. This story will take place at the beach instead of bed this time and Kukaku will join the fun along with Rangiku, Yoruichi, and Orihime and Ichigo. So enjoy!  
>Summary: Rangiku, with help from Momo, has her captain rent the entire beach just for her and she shares it with Orihime and Yoruichi who suggest taking Ichigo to the beach for some fun in the sun and have some fun of their own with him that they've had two times before with Kukaku along for the ride.<br>Content: Lemons. Beach fun.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.<br>Notes: In the summary do you guys get the joke? "Along for the ride?" LOL. Ichigo may seem OOC with the original three women since he has had sex with them before and knows what they naturally look like and he will mainly have his shy personality around Kukaku. Of course, my good pal and BETA reader Sketchfan helped out with this story.

* * *

><p>In late January in Renji's apartment he and Rukia sat on the couch and watched her pet rabbit Chappy nibble her vegetables with the new rabbit Bugs, who Renji had gotten for Rukia at New Years Eve and so far Bugs had hit it off well with Chappy and didn't seem to have any rivalry or territorial problems with the other rodent.<p>

"Hey Renji?" Rukia asked

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you glad Brother gave you a whole month off work?"

"Well pretty much."

"While I know he is generous, I can't help but wonder why he just let you go like that."

Who knows?" Renji said as the secret reason was because he had walked in on Byakuya and Unohana making love in the former's office while trying to deliver a message to him. Though Unohana was somewhat more forgiving to Renji despite him seeing the pair in the nude, the silent Captain gave him that month off just to get rid of him and Renji swore to Byakuya not to tell anybody of what he had seen.

Elsewhere Chad and Isane had a drink of sweet tea on a double date with Ukitake and Kiyone while Uryu and Nemu were both reading parenting books as Nemu turned out to be pregnant and Mayuri had gave her time off for he didn't want Nemu around work since she was pregnant and thus would be practically useless to him. Plus they wanted their child to have a much better life growing up compared to their own almost miserable childhoods.

In the soul society, Rangiku had Momo sweet-talk Hitsugaya into letting her rent out the beach for her and the captain just literally threw the check to Rangiku as he locked the main office's door with himself and Momo inside.

_"Wow. Short people, big arousals. What a mix_." Rangiku thought to herself as she headed outside the office and leaned on a tree as she called Orihime.

"_Rangiku, hi!"_ Orihime said through the phone.

"Hi, Orihime! How are you doing?"

_"I'm great! How about you?"_ The seventeen-year old girl responded.

"I'm good, too! I was just thinking..." Rangiku cheerfully said.

_"Yes?"_

"Wanna get together with Yoruichi for a chat? I have a fun idea for our next fresh fiasco with Ichigo."

_"Sure thing! I'll go get her."_

"Okay. See you at 3:00. Bye."

"_Good bye."_ Orihime said and Rangiku meet up with the two ladies later in the fields.

"So, Rangiku, what's the idea you have in mind?" Yoruichi asked

"Well, I was just thinking our next fiasco with Ichigo should be at the beach we were at before. Captain Hitsugaya just gave me a check to rent it just for us and I'll cash it in. What do you two say?"

"That's a great idea. We'll have so much fun there!" Orihime said.

"Sounds like a blast. Count me in." Yoruichi said.

"Perfect! Wait. Let's go ask Kukaku. Remember? We said to include her in this time." Rangiku said.

"Yeah, let's go ask her." Yoruichi said and the three women headed to Kukaku's house where they met her bodyguards and they let them in on account that Yoruichi was with them. Soon the three sat in Kukaku's while she sat on her regular area with her pipe.

"So, Yoruichi, you want me to join you and these two on a trip to the beach in the World of the Living?" Kukaku asked.

"Yes. It'll be fun and we wanted to count you in." Yoruichi said.

"Won't that Ichigo guy be there?" Kukaku asked and Yoruichi explained to the busty noble their sexual history with Ichigo and that they wanted to count her in and that made Kukaku smirk and agree to join them. She told them that Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko could cook for them and they all agreed, especially Rangiku.

"Orihime, was it?" Kukaku addressed Orihime and the latter nodded in recognition.

"Yep. That's me." Orihime said as Kukaku marched to her.

"For this beach fiasco, I'd like both arms." Kukaku said as she held out her prosthetic limb to Orihime and she began using her powers to bring back Kukaku's human arm while the prosthetic fell off and she marveled at her hand as she opened and closed it to make a fist.

"There you go." Orihime said and Kukaku flexed her hand in gratitude and the four women went shopping together to search for the skimpiest swimsuits they could find that would make Ichigo just stare at them as if they were his final moments of life.

_Meanwhile_

Ichigo sat in his house and his cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, hi!" Rangiku said and Ichigo smiled at the sound of his lover/sex-partner's voice.

"Hey, Rangiku. What's up?"

"Remember when you, me and the others all bought the beach for the day and went there?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I've bought it now."

"You're bought a whole beach for yourself?" Ichigo blurted.

"No, silly. I bought it because I'd like for you, me, Orihime, Yoruichi, and Kukaku Shiba to go there to enjoy it for a day and have some fun in the sun before the weather turns cold soon." Rangiku laughed.

"I don't know."

"PLEASE?" Rangiku asked and Ichigo, knowing he couldn't say no to any of his sex-partners/beloved friends, just agreed and Rangiku told him to meet them there at four in the afternoon the next day. Ichigo shook his head and decided a day at the beach would be fine before snow would show up.

_The Next Day_

Ichigo put on the same clothes he had last time he went to the beach with the Soul Society and wore regular clothing over them as he headed to the beach. Once he arrived there he felt a spiritual pressure that felt like Orihime's and he just entered it and the atmosphere suddenly turned warmer. The sun felt brighter and the sand felt even warmer as Ichigo stepped on it.

"What the..." Ichigo started to say.

"Ichigo, you're here. Great!" A familiar voice said and Ichigo turned around to see Orihime in a turquoise two piece bikini with purplish-white markings on them. Her bikini top could barely hold her immense breasts and even though Ichigo had already seen her naked twice in his life, he blushed at her curvy figure and she smiled at him.

"Oh, hey Orihime." Ichigo said as he brushed his finger against Orihime's cheek and she giggled.

"How come you're dressed like that?"

"Well I'd looked crazy if I wore shorts in January weather which reminds me, how is the weather on this beach so much warmer here than over there?"

"I used my powers to switch reality to make it appear like no one is here and to make it feel like March weather instead." Orihime explained.

"Kinda like Hachi did to that warehouse during my Vizard training, right?"

"Yep. Right now we're in soul form and only those with the highest spiritual pressure could see us. So let's get you out of those clothes and into your swim gear."

"Way ahead of you." Ichigo said as he quickly took off his shirt and pants, revealing his plain white t-shirt with an unbuttoned over shirt with his black trunks with red outlines and Orihime looked at his chiseled chest with desiring eyes as she had before.

"Well the others are in the shack."

"Lead the way." Ichigo said before he followed the girl to the same shack from before where he smelled barbecue.

"Is that teriyaki?"

"That's right. Kukaku's servants are here too and they're making lunch for us later."

"Oh I see. So where is everybody?" Ichigo asked and just then a very soft feeling hit the back of his head and two arms wrapped around his torso in a hug and heard a happy giggle.

"Hey Rangiku." Ichigo said as he reached up and caressed Rangiku's chin and she kissed the top of his forehead.

"Good to see you too, Ichi. Glad you could make it." Rangiku said as she got from behind him and he looked back to see she also wore a skimpy two-piece bikini that was a plain white color with blue outlining and like Orihime her breasts unsurprisingly overfilled her top.

"Ditto." Yoruichi said as she appeared from the back and Ichigo looked closely at Yoruichi's swimsuit. Like her two female companions she also had an orange two-piece that was barely contained her well-endowed chest and showed off most of her legs and hips.

"Oh hey, Yoruichi." Ichigo said as Yoruichi chuckled and held two fingers up to him.

"Nice to see you again." Yoruichi purred back and gazed at his chiseled chest. They all sat down at the table and chatted.

"So Rangiku, Toshiro just handed you the money after you asked for it?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I had some help from Momo and yeah the money was mine just like that." Rangiku said.

"Wow. Where can I put my bag?"

"Oh right in the back." Orihime said as she pointed to the back.

"We'll be outside. See you in a bit." Rangiku said as Yoruichi and Orihime got up and followed her out the door. Ichigo headed to the back and found a door.

"This must be it." Ichigo thought as he opened the door and went in. When he went it in and sat his bag on the bench, he heard the door close behind him and a chuckle from behind.

"Look time no see, huh, Ichigo?" The voice said and Ichigo spun around to see it was Kukaku who wore a gray robe that covered her whole body.

"Oh hi Kukaku. What are you doing back here?"

"This is the changing room, you crazy strawberry." Kukaku said and Ichigo's face turned bright-red and he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, oh, I'll just get out of your way." Ichigo stammered as he started walking to the door but Kukaku suddenly jumped in front of him with a wild smirk on her face.

"You think you can just walk in here and leave like nothing happened?" Kukaku said with her wild grin and as Ichigo started to explain to her, he landed his back and looked up at her as she loomed over him and observed his chest and leg muscles.

"What the..." Ichigo said as Kukaku's smirk still appeared and she undid the knot on her robe, letting it fall back and revealing her own red bikini which showed most of her breasts with her top that had the Shiba insignia on the right breast, which upon further inspection, were almost the same size as Rangiku's and her thong took only a small first of her crotch; it had been just one inch shorter, her womanhood would be seen. Ichigo blushed and tried getting back up but Kukaku quickly straddled him by sitting on his crotch and placed her hands on his chest and felt it.

"Kukaku, what are you doing?" Ichigo yelped as Kukaku chuckled and continued to feel him.

_"Just to see if Yoruichi and those other two were serious about this guy, I'd better check him out myself."_ Kukaku thought to herself as she started grinding her crotch against Ichigo's and his manhood instantly grew.

"For such a shy guy, you wake up pretty easy." Kukaku chuckled and Ichigo instantly froze as the woman on top of him leaned over and smothered his chest with her breasts. Kukaku then lifted her left leg and moved it outward, making a gap between it and her thong and she moved her legs downward, making the erect part of Ichigo's pants meet the inside of her thong. She felt his erection on the base of her womanhood and lustfully growled at the strong feeling as she grinded on his manhood again and her nipples started hardening. Ichigo sucked his air back and Kukaku continued to grind her curvy form on him and he moaned quietly as he felt her warmth through his thin fabric.

"Okay, you're free to go." Kukaku said as she got off Ichigo and put her robe on a coat hanger.

"Uh, right." Ichigo stuttered.

"See you on the outside." Kukaku said before heading out the door and Ichigo still lay on the floor. Even though Kukaku had now practically molested him, he shook off the thought and exited out the room after picking up his bag and going to the actual back room and setting his bag there.

_Meanwhile outside_

Kukaku stood next to Yoruichi outside the shack and nudged her.

"You were right about that kid. He's really got something down there." Kukaku said and Yoruichi smirked.

"You and him did it already?"

"No not yet. I felt him a little when he walked into the dressing room by mistake."

"Did he squirm?" Yoruichi chuckled.

"Sorta." Kukaku returned the gesture as Rangiku and Orihime returned from the base of the beach.

"Well, the water feels great. Good work, Orihime." Rangiku said.

"Aw, it was nothing. Say Rangiku, Yoruichi, I was just wondering..."

"Yes?" Rangiku and Yoruichi both said.

"Should we tell Ichigo about our "conditions"?" Orihime said and the other two women got a somewhat puzzled look on their faces.

"That's a pretty good question." Rangiku said.

"Wow. I wasn't even thinking of that. Really brings something to mind." Yoruichi said as she and the orange-haired women looked at their stomachs with pondering eyes.

"One thing is sure. When we tell him, we don't want to make him feel like we're trapping him." Rangiku answered.

"Why don't we tell him at the end of the day?" Orihime suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Yoruichi commented,

"That would work out perfectly. For now, let's just have some fun." Rangiku said, allowing herself and her two companions to snap out of their gloomy, serious moods and become fun-filled again just as Ichigo came out of the shack.

"There you are, Ichigo." Orihime said as she hugged his arm and intentionally smothered his hand between her breasts and Yoruichi did the same.

"Come on, Ichigo. Let's have some fun." Rangiku said before she marched onward with Orihime and Yoruichi making Ichigo come along with them as his hands were still between their cleavage and Kukaku followed. Ichigo looked back at the dark-haired woman and she put on the wild, playful smirk she had on her face back in the changing room and he nervously looked away. While he was more comfortable around Orihime, Rangiku, and Yoruichi because he knew them very well and not just because of the spicy past he had with them though whenever they acted sultry around him, it didn't bother him that much.

With Kukaku, he acted like he would to most girls who flirted with him and that was not to say he didn't mind her company, as long she didn't try to attack him like she had done twice in the past. Soon the group sat underneath a beach umbrella that protected them from the sun and Ichigo, at Rangiku's insistence, laid back with his head in Orihime's lap and she had her arms wrapped around his neck and pressed her breasts on the back on his head, enjoying his spiky hair on her breasts and he quietly didn't mind.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Yoruichi said.

"Yeah?" Ichigo responded.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare me." Ichigo said with a challenging smirk and Rangiku laughed with Kukaku and Orihime.

"Good choice. I dare you to...undo Rangiku's top with your teeth." Yoruichi said with an even bigger smirk and Ichigo's face went paler than a sheep's wool as Rangiku giggled and turned around and lifted up her hair, showing the knot on the back of her top and Ichigo sat up from Orihime's welcoming orbs.

"Scared?" Kukaku pitched in and Ichigo got a determined look on his face as he brought it to Rangiku's back strap and bite the string of the knot after taking a deep breath.

"Go ahead, Ichigo. I won't hurt you." Rangiku encouragingly said and Ichigo's slowly pulled the strap back from the knot with his teeth and the knot came loose and the top fell off, unleashing Rangiku's breasts and Kukaku raised an eye in amusement at their size.

"Damn." Kukaku said as Rangiku swayed her torso until the top fell completely off and she seductively cupped her breasts at Ichigo as she winked at him and he blushed at the happy-go blonde.

"There. Now it's your turn, Yoruichi." Ichigo said and Yoruichi nodded in defeat.

"Wait, mind if I take a shot at being the one who dares?" Kukaku asked and Ichigo nodded as he really didn't have anything in mind to dare.

"Truth or dare?" Kukaku asked.

"Dare me." Ichigo said cautionlessly.

"I dare, not just you, but all of us to skinny-dip." Kukaku said with her wild smirk and all the other ladies made interested sounds and clapped their hands in an agreeing fashion and Ichigo's face turned pale again. Less than a second later everybody stood in front of the water and getting ready to drop their clothing and dive in.

"Ready?" Kukaku asked.

"Yep." Orihime said.

"Ready when you are." Yoruichi said.

"Let's do it!" Rangiku said with high excitement.

"I'm good to go." Ichigo said, fighting his hesitance.

"Perfect. All right then, one, two, and three. Now!" Kukaku said as everyone was about strip down but her servants called that the food was ready and Ichigo immediately headed back to the shack

"I'm hungry anyway. How about we do this right after we finished eating?" Rangiku said as she put her top back on.

"Fine. But you'll know what we can't go in the water for one hour." Kukaku said as the four headed back to the shack.

"I know but we can think of other things to do in the mean time." Rangiku said.

"Like what?" Yoruichi asked.

"Orihime, remember Boob Buckets?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh yeah! Boob buckets." Orihime said as the memory came to her mind.

"What the world is boob buckets?" Kukaku asked.

"It is where me and Orihime gather water in our cleavage and carry it places. Since you two have boobs the same size as us, you could do it too." Rangiku said and both Yoruichi and Kukaku agreed as they reached the shack and sat down to eat the barbecue with Ichigo with Rangiku and Kukaku being the ones who sat next to them while purposely rubbing their breasts on his elbow.

"Open up." Kukaku said as she held a piece of food to Ichigo's mouth with her chop sticks and he opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him, much to his partial dismay and then Rangiku tapped his arm and held some more food to his lips and pretty soon all four women started playfully feeding Ichigo by holding food to his mouth. After they were done eating, Kukaku sent off her servants back to her house and Ichigo laid back under the umbrella while the girls had gone to do something and he yawned as he tucked his arms behind his head.

_"I guess sleeping for an hour to pass the time wouldn't be a bother."_ Ichigo thought as he reapplied his sunscreen and put on his shades before falling asleep and Rangiku and the others came back thirty nine minutes and found him and Yoruichi did her famous smirk.

"This makes things easy." Yoruichi said before whispering something to Orihime and the others and they all approached Ichigo and reached for him.

_Another thirty minutes later_

Ichigo awoke and yawned and noticed it was hard to get up before he looked straight onward to see he was buried in sand from the neck down and struggled to get back up.

"What the..." He started to say before he noticed the women walking from the water and they all laughed once they saw him.

"What did you guys do?" Ichigo yelled and he then noticed they were all holding their breasts and they crouched down next to him.

"Can't move?" Kukaku teasingly asked.

"No! Mind getting me out of here?" Ichigo said before they all let go of their breasts and water came splashing down on his face and all Rangiku, Yoruichi, Orihime, and Kukaku did was laugh as they did a group high-five.

"What the heck was that?" Ichigo asked as he wildly swung his head around and the sand on him started falling off before his legs kicked out of the sand.

"Boob buckets." Rangiku said as she smiled while pressing her breasts together to make a point and Ichigo made one of his signature frowns as he freed himself from the sand and dusted himself off.

"The bet is still on, Ichigo, and lucky for us an hour has passed since we ate. Ready for some swimming?" Kukaku asked.

"All right. Let's do this." Ichigo said as the group headed back to the front of the ocean and stood there.

"Now!" Kukaku said and everyone instantly loosened their beach clothes and was left in their birthday suits. Ichigo removed his clothes without even thinking and dived into the warm water and looked back at his companions as they playfully splashed water at each other's breasts and Ichigo got a clear look at Kukaku's bust and he couldn't believe his eyes as it was almost the same size as Rangiku's after all, making the noble replace Orihime as the woman in the group with the second largest set of breasts. They all looked at Ichigo since he distanced himself from them and then dived under the water. Ichigo waded in the water and nodded to himself about the temperature of it before he felt a gash of water pass behind him.

_"Wonder what that was."_ Ichigo thought to himself just Rangiku came jumping out of the water behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, completely smothering her breasts on his back and he somewhat fell back.

"Nice jumping of the water, Jason." Ichigo said and Rangiku giggled at him and said she was purposely copying the famous horror icon's jump out of water. Then Ichigo saw something move in the water again as Rangiku let go of him and suddenly a pair of legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist while two hands gripped his shoulders and he lifted himself back to reveal it was Orihime and Rangiku only laughed.

"Gotcha, Ichigo." Orihime said and Ichigo shook his head at Orihime's recently lustful sense of humor before she mashed her breasts on him and his member started waking up and the orange-haired girl grinded her ass on his length.

"Orihime!" Ichigo said and he felt pinches on both sides off his butt as Orihime got off him and dived back into the water. He turned around to see Kukaku and Yoruichi's smirking faces arise from the water.

"Ichigo, are you trying to keep away from us?" Kukaku chuckled and Ichigo shook his head.

"Well then relax." Yoruichi said as they waded back the shallow water and sat on the space where the water could cover their midsections and watched the sunset.

Yoruichi nudged Orihime, Rangiku, and Kukaku and held up three fingers. She hinted her intentions when she pointed to Ichigo's groin and licked her lips and they all followed her thoughts and nodded and her fingers went down in a counting gesture before they were all down.

"Oh, Ichigo." Yoruichi purred.

"Yeah?" Ichigo answered.

"Think fast." Yoruichi said as she gripped Ichigo's member.

Without even say anything, the other three women grabbed hold of it and started stroking with Rangiku's hand at the base while Orihime's fingers were wrapped around the center and finally Yoruichi and Kukaku's hands shared the top. With one simultaneous stroke from their hands, Ichigo's growth rose from its slumber and stood tall in full features, muscle veins and all and Ichigo fell on his back as a result out of shock.

"What are you all doing?" Ichigo said before he found himself under Yoruichi's womanhood with her hips spread apart over his face.

"Come on, Ichigo. We've already did before. How could you be afraid of doing again?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm not! This is just so sudden." Ichigo said.

"No, this is." Kukaku said as she held her breasts and placed Ichigo's manhood between them. She licked her lips at the feeling of it and started rubbing them together.

"Wait for us." Orihime and Rangiku said as they placed their breasts on his length and smothered them against Kukaku's mounds.

"Whoa. Talk about having some nice racks." Kukaku complimented the two orange-haired women thanked her before rubbing on Ichigo's manhood before Yoruichi leaned over and managed to include her breasts in the paizuri action. Ichigo gritted his teeth at the unbelievable feeling and even though this wasn't his first time having his cock massaged by massive breasts, it was his first time having Kukaku massage her breasts on him and with her breasts being the second largest the combined feeling of all the breasts was too much for Ichigo to handle. Kukaku seemed to like Ichigo's manhood the most and that wasn't to say that his veteran sex-partners weren't doing any less of a good job than they had done before. Ichigo then placed his fingers at Yoruichi's entrance and began licking his way into her insides, sending his tongue through her folds and into her core.

"About time." She said with happiness as her golden eyes looked back at him. Despite the four sets of gigantic breasts on his length, he managed to thrust his lower body just once and made all the mounds bounce together simultaneously and all landed against each other.

"Not bad. Mind doing it again?" Yoruichi asked and Ichigo grunted he would before he shifted his lower body up and down again, thus making the group of breasts follow his members every movement.

"This never gets old, does it?" Orihime said.

"Not in the least." Rangiku responded gleefully before starting to brush her tongue on the swollen manhood but stopped for a minute.

"Hey, Kukaku?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you're new to this, why don't you get the top part while we all take the lower half?"

"That sounds pretty fair." Yoruichi and Orihime both agreed.

"Sure thing." Kukaku said and opened her jaws and licked the top of Ichigo's member, making it flinch before taking the entire top part of it in her mouth. Ichigo took his tongue out of Yoruichi's pussy to gasp for moment as Kukaku's mouth felt so warm he wanted to release the second her tongue hit him. The noble smirked before rubbing her breasts on his cock with the other rivaling mounds doing the same as the sets of nipples brushed against each other occasionally as Rangiku licked her side of it while Orihime did the same along with Yoruichi. Yoruichi's tongue went in a pattern from licking Ichigo to licking Rangiku's breasts with Orihime doing the exact same thing. As for Ichigo, his tongue was still buried in Yoruichi and he still made small thrusts into the valley of surrounding breasts and he spun his tongue in a circular formation inside of her and bringing it back out to lick all over her clit and Kukaku was enjoying the member inside her mouth. After getting a glimpse of it back in the dressing room earlier, she figured she would probably like it and the strength of it was a surprise to her since Ichigo appeared to be a shy turtle to her. She licked it delightfully and suddenly Ichigo groaned.

"Ready to come, Ichigo?" Orihime asked and Ichigo took his tongue out of Yoruichi to speak.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." Ichigo said.

"Perfect. So am I. So let's finish this so we can get to the main event." Yoruichi said before going back to massaging Ichigo with her orbs and Rangiku started rubbing her nipples on the center of his manhood and Orihime held up her breasts and massaged the center with the other orange-haired woman and it wasn't long before Yoruichi and Kukaku started doing the same thing. With the combined feeling of breasts and hot tongues made Ichigo grunt before his member sprayed a large amount of semen that splattered in Kukaku's mouth while Yoruichi did the same thing to him. Cum rivered out of her and into Ichigo's mouth while Kukaku took her mouth off Ichigo and licked the semen off her lips before playfully stroking it again with her breasts that made it shot one final wave of cum onto Orihime, Rangiku, and Yoruichi's breasts as well, giving them their veteran taste of it. Yoruichi lifted herself off Ichigo and allowed him to sit up while Rangiku, Orihime, and Kukaku sat on their knees.

"Always good stuff, Ichigo!" Rangiku said.

"Yep. That's your cum's taste to perfection." Orihime complimented.

"You're telling me." Yoruichi said as the cum trickled down her breasts.

"Man that was so tasty. Pretty good work, Ichigo." Kukaku added and Ichigo beamed in appreciation.

"Thanks to you all too. Yoruichi, you first, right?" Ichigo said while wiping his eyes.

"Sure. I did come first after all." Yoruichi smirked as she stood up and Ichigo placed himself behind her and then she lifted her left leg for him to grip from her inner thigh with his left arm and she wrapped her left arm around his neck, putting them a standing version of the spoon position with Ichigo's member just underneath her awaiting pussy. Kukaku, Rangiku, and Orihime sat in the water and all decided to kick back until they could think of how they could join in. Yoruichi lowered herself down on Ichigo's erection and she completely took him inside of her before they familiarized themselves with each other's lower feelings but he started slamming his manhood into Yoruichi's warmth. She moaned as her body followed his every movement and thrust while Ichigo's free hand cupped Yoruichi's right bouncing breast and caressed it. Suddenly Rangiku appeared by Yoruichi's lower body and licked what she could of Ichigo's cock before moving her tongue to Yoruichi's pussy before Kukaku started licking Yoruichi's inner thigh that Ichigo was holding up as Orihime came up to them and kissed Ichigo, placing the purple-haired female between him and her breasts.

Yoruichi wrapped her free arm around Orihime and brought her closer so she could caress the orange-haired girl's breasts with her free hand and kiss the other mound before flickering her tongue on it. Orihime moaned from Yoruichi's skilled tongue and placed her hand over Ichigo's hand that held her breasts, helping it smother and caress the orb of flesh delicately while pressing her thumb into Yoruichi's nipples. Kukaku's licking eventually lead to the other side of Yoruichi's womanhood right next to Rangiku and joined her. Orihime and Ichigo still had their lips locked and even with him kissing her, he was still able to thrust into Yoruichi's warmth and he felt Kukaku and Rangiku's tongues on his lower shaft and the heat from three sources was killing him.

Ichigo sent his length flying into Yoruichi as he felt her warmth quickly wrapping itself around him from his powerful thrusts and the other three bosomy women licking her all over. She turned her head and sent her lips crashing against his. The pair kissed with Ichigo and Orihime double-groping Yoruichi's tits and Rangiku tapped him and she replaced him with holding Yoruichi's leg in the air with Kukaku holding the other side, allowing him to cup the other jiggling mound and mould the underside of it. Ichigo's tongue dueled Yoruichi's tongue as they wildly clashed and wrestled each other. Rangiku and Kukaku smothered Yoruichi's leg like they had done with Ichigo's member earlier and Rangiku started licking Yoruichi's calf.

Ichigo bounced Yoruichi's tits in his hand while pounding into her hot, wet core with Orihime moulding the tops of them with her fingers and even licked Ichigo's throat before starting to nibble it on. He rubbed the orbs together and broke the kiss so he could kiss her neck and moved his tongue to the underside of her chin and Yoruichi then pressed her mouth against Orihime's and sent her hand to Orihime's crotch and started rapidly fingering her clit, making her utter a whimpering moan. Rangiku's hand snaked under Ichigo's balls and she began to roll them in her hand and Ichigo groaned as he felt another orgasm approaching with Yoruichi.

Yoruichi buried her index and middle finger inside of Orihime's pussy and used her thumb to circle her clit. Ichigo's tongue danced on the back of Yoruichi's neck and landed on her shoulder and motivated her to vigorously wriggle her fingers while kissing her and the busty girl's insides started quickly yet oddly tightening more than Yoruichi, whose womanhood was getting pelted with Ichigo's cock inside. Ichigo jerked himself forward one more time and Yoruichi's wall completely wrapped around him and powerfully yanked him, making him come with her and Orihime did the same less than a second later. The three panted while Rangiku and Kukaku carefully released her leg and licked the trail of semen that tunneled out of her, even before Ichigo had took his member out of her. The five sat on the ground and caught their breaths, mainly the three who just came.

"Sweet work, Ichigo." Yoruichi said as she rubbed the sweat off her forehead with Orihime

"Thanks. Even though it was just a month ago, I missed doing that." Ichigo said and Rangiku suddenly hugged his head and smothered his face with her cleavage.

"Well, with the four of us here, you can do it all you want." Rangiku seductively said and Ichigo patted her back as he removed his face from the cleavage and looked at Orihime, who blushed.

"Well, Orihime. You could be next if you want." Ichigo said.

"Okay." Orihime replied as she lay on her back and lifted her legs in the air and Ichigo moved forward to her and knelt down on both knees, allowing his still-erect member to meet Orihime's entrance. Orihime looked behind her to see Kukaku who was on her knees with them spread apart, giving a clear view of her pussy.

"Kukaku?"

"Mind if I get in on this?" Kukaku asked and the orange-haired pair nodded in agreement. Kukaku then placed herself over Orihime's face in the same position Yoruichi had her in the month before in their recent fiasco with Ichigo except she gripped her both her ankles and pulled them back, making her legs bend backwards.

"Ow! Oh! Kukaku-san, what are you doing? You're going to break me!" Orihime yelped and Kukaku chuckled at her.

"By doing this, Ichigo should be able go in as deep as possible and don't worry. You should just fine." Kukaku as she held Orihime's legs on top of her under thighs and the result was her folds being spread wide apart until her entrance was open and Ichigo stared into the wetness that desired his manhood.

"Ichigo, please don't stare. I want you so bad." Orihime moaned.

"Well Ichigo, you heard the lady. Come on." Kukaku coaxed and Ichigo planted his hands in the ground next to Orihime before slowly entering her, making her legs wiggle and Kukaku smirked as she kept them in place before Ichigo started another round of thrusts. Orihime whimpered as he slammed his crotch through her spread folds and she started licking Kukaku's pussy.

"Thata girl." Kukaku said and Ichigo thrust into Orihime's deep caverns and her breasts jiggled back and forth rapidly. He groaned from Orihime's warmth twisting around him and then Rangiku and Yoruichi appeared next to Ichigo. Rangiku moved next to Orihime's right side while Yoruichi moved to the opposing side before they both planted their hands on the bouncing mounds and toyed with them, making their fingertips dance on her erect nipples. Orihime's mouth uttered a low moan as she raised her arms until they found the underside of Kukaku's breasts and she cupped them from underneath while bouncing them in her hands skillfully. Kukaku smirked at Orihime licking her insides and noticed Ichigo staring at her chest for a second before he looked at Orihime's delicious-looking mounds and despite the fact that Rangiku and Yoruichi had buried their whole hands on them, there was still more than enough space for Ichigo to plant his hands on the jiggling tits.

Before he could do so, he felt Kukaku's hands quickly grab his wrists and smother them on the tops of her breasts, catching him by surprise and even with Kukaku not holding her legs anymore, Orihime still kept them bent and high in the air.

"Kukaku?" Ichigo said as Kukaku forcefully rubbed his palms into her mounds and it was a short time before he started caressing them and twirling his thumbs on her ever-erect nipples. They had a similar feeling as Rangiku's breasts and he buried his hands into them. Ichigo's thrusts were not turning the least bit weak as Orihime still had a chemical urge to lick Kukaku's hotness and with Rangiku and Yoruichi now flickering her breasts with both their tongues and fingers, she now fully had her tongue in the noble's watering, warmth and her tongue went from side to side like a snake moving. Kukaku gritted her teeth from her two orange-haired sources of pleasure and Ichigo still rubbed her breasts together like no tomorrow and she lustfully growled and helped him squeezed them.

Kukaku moved her hands off Ichigo's arm and planted them on Orihime's breasts and starting squeezing the top of them and with them bouncing about due to Ichigo's powerful thrusts, it was fun watching the orbs bounce and roll about on their owner's chest. Rangiku and Yoruichi looked at each other with sly looks before planting their free hands on whichever one of Kukaku's breasts were closest to them along with Ichigo. Kukaku still had Orihime's breasts underneath her palms and still grinned as Rangiku winked at her before brushing her tongue on the erect nipples in front of her face that rivaled her own and Yoruichi brought her face to Kukaku's face and they put their lips together, burying their tongues in each other's mouths and making them do battle. The hotness of the buxom women around Ichigo made his orgasm come closer and he took his right hand off Kukaku's breasts and put it on Orihime, who whimpered at everyone feeling her breasts although she did enjoy the feeling and stopped licking Kukaku's pussy for a minute to say she was ready to climax.

"Well, don't wanna keep you waiting so okay." Ichigo said.

"That's right." Rangiku agreed and Ichigo rapidly thrust into the tightening warmth while still caressing Orihime's breasts along with the other three ladies before she went back to licking Kukaku's insides and the noble came to a close as well. Ichigo slammed his hips forward once more and Orihime's inner walls of flesh twisted around his member and allowed him to come inside of her and she moaned as Ichigo squeezed her breasts with all his might while Kukaku unleashed her inner juices into Orihime's mouth. Ichigo panted for a second before pulling his soaked member out of the pretty girl and wiped the small amount of sweat off his forehead. Rangiku and Yoruichi sat back and let Kukaku get off Orihime. The four women all noticed Ichigo was still hard and weren't the least bit surprised; save for Kukaku.

"Wow. This guy acted like such a wimp and now he is this strong. Man, I cannot wait!" Kukaku thought before Rangiku started making gestures at Ichigo.

"Oh, Ichigo." Rangiku purred at Ichigo while pressing her breasts together and he easily caught her hint.

"Oh, okay." Ichigo said and Rangiku stood up and gestured for him to walk with her. They walked into the water and Rangiku put herself on Ichigo, making him sit down and she sat on his lap with her legs spread out, facing him just before she placed her hands on his shoulders to lift herself up a slightly and position her pussy above his manhood. Ichigo placed his hands on her ass and helped her lower herself onto his erection. She moaned in pure bliss while Ichigo dug his fingertips into her ass before she began to wriggle her hips on his length. Rangiku moved her hips in circular rhythms and made his cock grind against her hot walls of flesh and Ichigo felt his member on fire as it still had the warm feelings of both Yoruichi and Orihime's warmth from before.

"Just like old times huh, Ichigo?" Rangiku moaned to him.

"Oh yeah. Just like old times for sure." Ichigo said before jerking his lower body into Rangiku and she smiled at not having to do all the work, though she knew from the beginning that Ichigo wouldn't sit still forever. Ichigo put his lips on Rangiku's nipples and his tongue rolled on the top of them. Rangiku wrapped her arms around Ichigo's head and buried his face in her breasts as she did whenever she hugged him. He trailed his fingertips on her heaving tits caused by his constant pounding and moans escaped from her lips while the waves of water ran into them, though it didn't seem to stop their lovemaking. Ichigo pressed both his thumbs and index fingers on Rangiku's nipples and lightly pinched them and pulled them forward before letting go of them, making the buds erect and harden.  
>Rangiku then notice Kukaku kneel down in the water behind them as she got behind Ichigo.<p>

"Mind if I join in?" Kukaku asked and Rangiku smiled.

"Why not? Join the party." Rangiku cheerfully moaned and Kukaku nodded out of appreciation and came closer to Ichigo's back and she pressed on her breasts forward, sandwiched what little of the back of Ichigo's head that wasn't buried in Rangiku's cleavage. Kukaku and Rangiku both enjoyed the feeling of their humongous breasts pressed against each other and the feeling of Ichigo's spiky hair brushing their erect nipples was also full of pleasure. Ichigo's right arm let go of the bouncing mound it had a grip on and reached back to wrap around Kukaku's waist and slid up her stomach until it located the underside of her breast. He cupped and fondled the large mound of flesh and even though he didn't see Kukaku, he still recognized her as he faintly heard her talking a few second earlier. Rangiku took her left arm off Ichigo and despite his thrusts making her eyes start to roll back into her head, she guided it into the water and found Kukaku's crotch. Rangiku's thumb circled Kukaku's womanhood and then she used her middle finger and index finger to spread the folds apart. Then she smoothly and teasingly brushed her fingers on the sensitive folds and found her way into the source of heat between Kukaku's legs.

Kukaku smothered her breasts against the back of Ichigo's head and against the rival set of breasts, allowing the erect set of nipples to meet and since Rangiku's breasts were heaving, it felt good to Kukaku's breasts. Ichigo trickled his tongue on Rangiku's valley of cleavage while his hand that held Kukaku's breasts caressed it and rubbed them together and he secretly smiled. Rangiku's fingers moved around inside Kukaku's walls and the noble pressed her mouth against the blonde's lips and their tongues wrestled. The busty women rubbed both sides of Ichigo's heads with their heaving breasts while he pressed his fingers deeply into them and endlessly but gently caressed them. Ichigo lustfully shook his head like a dog with a bone and made his spiky hair rubbed against the sensitive set of nipples surrounding him. Yoruichi and Orihime sat on the shore watching the hot event going on in front them and they waited for the final round of sex to start.

Kukaku's warmth enjoyed the feeling of Rangiku's fingers inside of it while they rubbed her clit. Rangiku's other hand down her side and locked fingers with the matching hand while three orgasms were reaching their peak. Rangiku's walls were timely coiling around Ichigo's length pounding into it while Kukaku's warmth started to do the same and the two buxom women moaned in each other's mouths and their tongues enjoyed the heat in each other's mouths. Kukaku and Rangiku came and the hot fleshy walls on Ichigo's length completely enclosed it and milked him, forcing it to spray a white eruption of semen into its core. Kukaku separated from Rangiku and the two orange-haired couple sweated and panted before Rangiku fell onto her back and Ichigo fell forward as well with his member still buried inside of her. Rangiku lifted her hand and licked whatever was left of Kukaku's cum off it while Ichigo rested his head between her breasts before lifting his face up and kissed Rangiku's lower cheek.

"Ichigo, you never cease to amaze me." Rangiku said breathlessly before kissing him back and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Well, I aim to please." Ichigo said as Rangiku slowly got off his length and sat in the water. Just then Ichigo turned around to see Kukaku sitting in the water as well.

"Then please me, Ichigo." Kukaku said with her seductive voice and Ichigo moved towards Kukaku and put himself on top of her, only to have her flip him onto his back, gaining some laughter from the other three women.

"Who said you could be on top?" Kukaku chuckled and Ichigo nervously chuckled in response before she placed her lower body over his still-erect manhood. She came down on his member fast and it instantly broke straight through the inner barrier that marked her virginity, which was a surprise to Ichigo. Kukaku inhaled for a second and gritted her sharp teeth into a lustful face before looking him in the eye and started rocking her hips in a grinding pattern.

"Well? Come on! Get pumping'" Kukaku said she grinded herself on the erection inside her core and Ichigo began to jerk his lower body into her warmth. The noble growled and was on all four of her limbs and her breasts heaved just above Ichigo's face. Ichigo reached up and smothered them with his experienced fingertips while kneading them.

"How am I doing?" Ichigo asked to his riding companion.

"Yeah! That's the stuff, Ichigo!" Kukaku moaned in response while Ichigo kneaded and rubbed them together with his fingers massaging her erect tits. Then all Yoruichi, Orihime, and Rangiku appeared by the pair and Ichigo moved his hands to grip Kukaku's ass, allowing her nipples to fly into his face. Rangiku grabbed Kukaku's breasts from behind and groped them with her fingers sinking into her nipples while Yoruichi joined Rangiku as she had done before with Kukaku's heaving breasts, Ichigo being the main cause adding to the fun. He noticed Orihime sitting behind him and he gestured for her to come closer to and she sat just above his face as Kukaku had done to her before. Ichigo smirked and licked the front of Orihime's folds, making her whimper despite the fact it wasn't her first time having her womanhood licked by her beloved friend.

"Not bad, huh, Orihime?" Ichigo teased.

"Not at all." Orihime moaned to him as he licked her folds and then moved on to licking her clit while she put her hands over her breasts and squeezed them. Rangiku pressed her breasts on Kukaku's back and the former reached behind her and found Rangiku's still-wet pussy and started fingering it before doing the exact same thing with Yoruichi. The other two busty women grinned in pleasure and rubbed the jiggling breasts together while Yoruichi pressed her breasts against Kukaku's breasts and twirled the bud her hand was on. Ichigo licked the inside of Orihime and let one of his hands cup her right breast and instinctively pressed his thumb into the mound and flicker it. Orihime's legs wobbled and she whimpered as Ichigo's tongue found her core and licked away at the wetness as he hadn't done in some time. He reached for Kukaku's breast and the noble placed her hand on his and lead it to her heaving mounds.

Ichigo buried his hand in the orb once again and caressed it with Rangiku while simultaneously fondling Orihime's soft orb of flesh. Kukaku fingered the warmth's of Rangiku and Yoruichi as they both fondled her bouncing tits and felt the walls start to close while she fingered them. Rangiku licked the back of Kukaku's ear and went down to the back of her neck. Yoruichi flattened her breasts on Kukaku's and Rangiku's free hand reached to Orihime's other breast that wasn't being fondled by Ichigo and palmed the front of it.

Kukaku's womanhood was almost done coiling Ichigo's pounding member and Yoruichi and Rangiku fondling her breasts only served to help and Orihime's pussy was being to build a timely release as it was teased by Ichigo's skilled tongue and her hard nipples were being endlessly groped by her fellow orange-haired friends. Kukaku rolled her hips for the last time and Ichigo, without a sound, sent his seed splattering into the walls that milked his member before she tightened on his length and growled before making her creamy fluids drain down his member from inside her womanhood while Orihime whimpered once again and her own wet fluids came rushing down onto Ichigo's tongue as Rangiku and Yoruichi both came, making wet streams onto both of Kukaku's fingers. The five panted as they separated and lay on their sides and Kukaku was the first to recover before giving Ichigo a light punch to the back.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ichigo clueless asked.

"That was for coming before I did." Kukaku responded.

"But you didn't say anything." Ichigo protested and Kukaku's eye twitched.

"You callin' me a liar?" Kukaku said while raising her fist at him and he nervously backed down, not wanting to get on her bad side. The group went to relax under the umbrella and was still naked and Kukaku sat with her legs apart and allowed Ichigo to lay his head back on her breasts like he had done with Orihime earlier as she thoughtfully ran her hand through his spiky hair.

"Rangiku, Yoruichi, now should we tell him?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, now's a good time." Rangiku said and Yoruichi only nodded her head.

"Ichigo?" Rangiku said and got his attention.

"We've something to tell you." Rangiku bluntly said.

"Yes?" Ichigo said.

"Well, a month ago the three of us were at Captain Unohana's office and the three of us are...are." Orihime said.

"Are what?" Ichigo asked.

"Pregnant." Rangiku said and Ichigo felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him but he didn't pass out.

"You're all what?" Ichigo asked again slowly.

"Pregnant. We're all pregnant." Yoruichi calmly stated and Ichigo sat up and was surprised as Kukaku was.

"Damn! You have all the fun." Kukaku said.

"What didn't you tell me earlier?" Ichigo asked.

"We didn't want to tell you and make you feel trapped." Rangiku explained only to have Ichigo quickly kiss her, Yoruichi, and Orihime on the lips with the biggest smile they had ever seen on him in their lives.

"Trapped? Trapped? I feel great!" Ichigo happily said and that surprised the ladies.

"You're not mad?" Orihime asked and Ichigo held all three of them in a hug.

"Mad? No way! I'm gonna be a dad! Oh, man! I gotta find a place big enough for the four of us to live." Ichigo said and the three ladies smiled at his pure joy, though Kukaku's fist whacked him in the back in of his head a moment later.

"OW! Now what did I do?" Ichigo asked the noble.

"Don't you mean the five of us? What If I end up carrying your brat too? Are you gonna try abandoning me and your kid?" Kukaku started to say only to have Ichigo silence her by pressing his mouth against her mouth before separating their mouths.

"If you're carrying my child as well, then you can bet I'm not abandoning you too." Ichigo said and Kukaku's sharp-toothed grin appeared before she kissed him again out of happiness, having heard what she wanted to hear as he fell onto his back and she still kissed him.

"Hey don't forget us." Yoruichi said as she and the two bosomy orange-haired women lowered their heads to him and started kissing him as well before they went back to relax and watched the glorious sunset.

_A Month Later_

Ichigo laid in a large hammock set on the highest point on the outskirts of town with all of Kukaku, Rangiku, Orihime, and Yoruichi who were all cuddled up to him as the cold weather was happening.

"You all comfy?" Ichigo asked his lovely women.

"Yeah." Rangiku responded.

"I'm okay." Orihime said.

"We're good." Kukaku said along with Yoruichi.

"Say, Kukaku?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did my dad want some of your fireworks?" Ichigo said as telling his dad he was going to a father himself made Isshin extremely excited and joyfully welcome his four would-be-daughters in laws. Though people like Soi Fon and Shuhei had took the news in the wrong direction and both fell into heavy comas.

"Beats me."

"Oh, look there!" Rangiku said as she pointed to the sky and fireworks shot into the air and formed the words "My Son Is a Man." in red letters.

"Well, there's your answer Ichigo." Kukaku said.

"Oh, that crazy..." Ichigo sighed and his four lovers only laughed at the message before wrapping his arms around the four stomachs that bore his children and they stared at the firework scene.

* * *

><p>I'm finally done! This story was so much fun to work on and I enjoyed it. Now this may be the final story in my IchiHarem series as I've ran out of women to add to the harem series but fear not as I've recently been thinking of a Grimmjow/Harem series as well since Grimmjow is very much like Ichigo. If I make a sequel to this, it will the have the same number of people from this story and may feature Ichigo's boss Ikumi Unagiya, who will be pregnant in that story as it will be a lactation lemon as the ladies from this story will be more pregnant as well. The reason I'd didn't use Soi Fon in this is because I think, I deeply apologize to any Soi Fon fan reading this, Soi Fon is total bitch to anyone besides Yoruichi and I think even in an orgy with Yoruichi, she would probably try to have Yoruichi all to herself and the reason I didn't include Neliel in this story is because I like her paired with Grimmjow a million times more than Ichigo. In the Grimmjow harem series, the first two girls paired with him will be Tia and Neliel. BTW, Rangiku jumping out of the water like Jason did in the original Friday the 13th film is a reference to how she and Ichigo's son Ichiku dressed up as Jason in my fanfic _Trick-or-Treating_. Well, enjoy reviewing this story and don't forget to thank my good friend and BETA reader Sketchfan, who helped the grammar in this story. My next Bleach will either be an update to my Hot Springs Fanfic since I'm sure those of you who have read it miss it already or a small sweet story on how Meishiro, Hitsugaya and Momo's daughter, first met Ichiku when they were only babies while my next lemon will either be the first ChadxIsane lemon where Isane has a nurses outfit that up goes up her thighs or my first Tia Halibel lemon though I'll pair her up with Pesche as it will be an original pairing which I'm normally good at making, I'll need to have Pesche's name posted in the Bleach category as it is not there. If not those two, then my Hot Springs story will start its lemon events. Well, see ya!


End file.
